The Odd Vampire Life of Will Fredd
by EzraEssence
Summary: Average 20-year-old Julie Hearts finds a lone, mental vampire in her house, eating a rat. She still met God's Will. Canon Pairing.


**The Odd Vampire Life of Will Fred**

Average 20-year-old Julie Hearts finds a lone, mental vampire in her house, eating a rat. She still met God's Will. Canon Pairing.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

* * *

**I Heard a Noise**

_**Five years ago…**_

"_And now, you'll be able to see the grand hall of Volterra's oldest castle, right this way-oh!" Heidi leaned to a wall as the building began to shake roughly. The sheep she had herded into the castle began to panic as many ran outside frantically._

_The building continued to quake until the castle walls began to crumble._

"_HEIDI! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"_

_Before she could see how, she was suddenly forced away, breaking through the walls and a person too blurry for her to see passed by, but definitely he had black hair. _

_Afterwards, Felix and Demetri were chasing after him; however seeing them, they looked too slow. A Newborn perhaps?_

_Heidi got back up on her feet, but before she knew it, Demetri and Felix came flying back through the air, crashing through the walls._

_Caius can be heard yelling and shouting as the building slowly stopped quaking, "FIND HIM! GET HIM! AND BRING. HIM. BACK. HERE!"_

_The black-haired newborn ran and ran nonstop, ignoring everything around him, wanting to get away from them._

_Soon, they lost track of him, and because he was a special case, Demetri could not track him down._

_**Five years later, after Breaking Dawn…**_

"…_his tender, warm hands began to caress her beautiful body all over, feeling her soft, ethereal fair skin. All the while, he whispered praising words to her ear—he whispered on how beautiful she was, and how he couldn't live another second without her in his life. He told her how he would rage on with jealousy to any other male that would try to touch me, and despite his recklessness and stupidity, she should forgive him for being such a fool… because it was his love for her that made him a total fool._"

The audience began to applaud as I stopped reading a small excerpt from my new book, She Will Be Loved, inspired by Maroon 5's song, _"She Will Be Loved"_.

Tracy, the host of the Tracy Talk to Me Show, let out a sigh of content. "Oh my, I would want a man like Jaxon… Jaxon, right? How do you pronounce that name? Jason or Jackson?"

"_Jack_-son," I answered, chuckling a bit at that, because the protagonist of the book, Alexander, mistook his name pronounced to be Jason.

"Jaxon. So what inspired you to write this book? I mean, I know it has to be that song, but how did it?"

"Just the chorus of the son, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and also, that one line, Look for the girl with the broken smile."

"And the protagonist of this novel, Alex, she was a foster child and she had troubles throughout high school, dating here and there, then Prom Queen-"

"She was mostly lonely despite her endeavors."

"And considering the biography on your website, her past seems similar to yours."

"Yes, but Alex's personality is more of a friend I used to know in a foster home, though I don't know where she is now since she was transferred out to another. However, yes, Alex and I do have similar pasts. We lived in a foster home until we were the ward of the state, but of course, I was never prom queen, nope." The audience laughed at that.

"And Alex got married young just after high school, but that came as a tragedy. It's also similar to yours except that you and your former husband, James, divorced."

I nodded at that nonchalantly, "Yes. Yes we did. I guess it was too soon for us, because as soon as we began living together, married, we fought almost every day." No offense, but James would never clean, not even for himself. And I _nagged_ him endlessly, but it was because of that sole reason that he wouldn't clean. Anyways, the cleaning wasn't the only thing we divorced over of course.

"So sorry to hear that, but well, at least you're single and ready to mingle again!" Tracy joked around, doing a bit of groove dance that had the audience laughing.

We exchanged a few more words and answered a few more questions before finally the show ended with live music as she announced to the audience the release of my fifth novel would be in about three weeks.

We met in the backstage, and I got a gift basket. Tracy passed by, saying, "by the way, I do love your book and good job picking that scene as an excerpt, I bet there isn't a single woman out there that wouldn't buy your book."

I laughed at that, embarrassed by such a compliment. "Thanks," I said timidly.

I went out to celebrate on my own, going to a local sushi restaurant, and talking face to face with the sushi master chef.

"Hey, Julie! I saw the show! You were very good, and book very good too, I can't wait to buy it," Riki, the owner and sushi chef of the restaurant, said, and I only laughed.

"Thanks, Riki, but the book…you sure? It's really girly-"

"No problem! I could be girl too!" Riki said, joking around and I began to laughed. He's a pretty cool Asian guy with a thick accent, but he was a local favorite to everyone in the community.

"On the house!" He said as he put down the palte of Dragon rolls for me… Oh God, it was the most prettiest dragon roll, I've ever seen. Also, I've noticed the tiny, orange balls on them.

I gasped. "You even put caviar!"

"Yes, I did! Now eat up! Eat, eat!"

And so I ate and celebrated. Of course, I didn't drink, I wasn't legal yet. Still, I had fun with just Riki, and he even advertised me. He was probably really happy because I put his restaurant in my book as Alex's favorite restaurant to go, also it was the place where the first date was held.

Although my life had been hectic, it's been going so smoothly ever since my divorce, but…still, nothing in my life prepared me for what was going to happen tonight. I drove back to the suburban side of Homestead, Florida that was closer to the national forest.

I drove in to my driveway and got out of my car. Everything seemed so normal until I heard a noise…

More like window breaking, and probably furniture turned over, I think…

By this time, any sane person would calmly call the police, but no, my morbid curiosity decided to see if there was a burglar in my house. No fudge!

Sorry I cannot do cuss words…

I hesitantly unlocked my front door and stepped inside the dark house. I turned on the lobby lights, then I could hear strange noises... slurping and munching noises… like an impolite child, eating with his mouth wide open...

I heard it coming around from the kitchen and I slowly snuck in, grabbing an umbrella-yes a pink umbrella—making my way to the kitchen, seeing the sofa flipped over, broken vase, and several broken item like a destructive dog just ran everywhere all over the room. Oddly, I saw signs of mud and an imprint of what seemed like a human hand.

I could still hear the slurping sounds as I continued my way to the kitchen. I took a peek around, and my eyes widened…

It was exactly as I imagined the _impolite child_ eating with his mouth wide open. Only it wasn't a child, it was a grown man with dark black hair, dark reddish eyes, and pale skin… He was completely and entirely naked, all covered in mud as he was sitting down with his legs crossed, eating…

And what he ate was what shocked me the most. You know, there had been a rat in the house for a week now, and it was too smart for mouse traps, and knew how to evade toxic smell, but…as happy as I was for it to be dead, I was so mortified…

The stranger was…eating the rat? No, he tore its chest open and he was slurping and licking, the excess of blood spilling on the floor and mixing with the mud.

It was official… I was completely insane, because all I did was stand there, gawking at him.

Sooner or later, he noticed my presence but he continued slurping the huge dead rat in his hands as I stared at his…childlike eyes. In my eyes, I felt like… I felt like I was watching a child.

He dropped the rat from his hands and began slurping the blood that has dripped to his arms, including the dirty soil mud-

"NO!" I screamed, startling him of course, but I was so adverse at him licking the mud. Of course, I startled him and before I knew it, all the cabinet doors flung open and cooking utensils, plates, and pots all came out falling on the tile floor.

He was suddenly gone, but then I saw him on the table, crouched down like some sort of cat going on defensive but… in his eyes I saw distress.

I held my hands up in defense. "No, no, no, no, wait, wait wait…"

The rational side of my mind began to tell me what are you doing? That freaky guy was just eating a rat, and though that rat has been the bane of our existence, he still ate it! Or drank it! Like a vampire! I mean, look at its eyes! It's red! It's a demon!

Though I see red, all I could see was fear as he backed up until he was close to the broken window, which was maybe how he got inside.

He was cautious now, tilting his head left and right like a very curious cat. I held up one finger then I went to the corridor where it leads to my bedroom and bathroom. I opened the linen closet, getting a towel, and raced back to the kitchen, of course slowing down when I was my meters away.

And he was gone…

Then I heard my music box playing…

I went for the formal dining room that was in the other doorway of the kitchen, and I saw him, sitting down crossed legs on the floor once more, entranced by my music box in his hands. It was a beautiful egg-shaped music box with real bright gems decorating it. There was the cork on the back, and he probably figured out to turn it.

The lid was open, and a ballerina was spinning around on her toe as the music played. The stranger was so distracted like a child attracted to shiny things.

Well, it was shiny.

I slowly approached him, but when he reached out to touch the ballerina, I called out, "No!"

He was startled once more, but he didn't disappear. He backed away immediately.

"No, no, no, no, please be careful… that belonged to my mother…" I told him softly, hoping he wouldn't break it, but he seemed to understand what I was saying as he put his hand down.

I smiled at him, not tearing my eyes away from him as I approached him slowly on my knees. He backed up, cautious of me, but I let out soothing words to calm him, "Shh, it's okay, it's alright… I won't hurt you…"

When I finally was close to him, I placed the towel around him carefully, covering him. He looked down at the towel confused, and he leaned in and inhaled… a smile turn up on his face as he nuzzled to the cloth.

All seemed to be well until there were harsh poundings on the door.

"Mrs. Hearts! MRS. HEARTS!" The loud voice of a man was heard, and I recognized it to be my neighbor.

However, before I could answer him, a forceful wind blew me and I hit the wall head first. I fell to the ground dizzy, the world blackening all around me…

And the last I saw were his red eyes and his loud unsteady, shaking voice, "S-s-sorrrryyy! Sorry!"

* * *

**Rationality usually loses to anything vulnerable in Julia's sight**

**And this is it, the beginning of how Will Fred meets Julia**

**How will this relationship turn out?**

**And what is Will Fred to the Volturi?**

**Please, do not forget to review!**


End file.
